Power of Darkness and Family
by DannyHound
Summary: Eleven was never one who liked to be seen or cool like her big brother Riven. But when the Winx Club and Speaclists find out that she is Rivens youger sister and that she is the last fairy of Eliave the realm of Love, Hate, and Darkness she gets excatly what she never wanted to have. Send in OCs if you want. NO FLAMES. This is my second story.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age:

Power:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Casual Outfit:

Winx Outfit:

Charmix:

Enchantix:

Believix:

Okay here is My OC Eleven

Name: Eleven

Age: 15

Power: The Darkness of Eliave

Family: Riven

Apperance: She is about 5'6, Light magenta hair that goes to her waist and ath the bottom is spiked, She has violet eyes but when she is in Winx form they turn a light purple, and has tanish skin.

Personality: She can be rude, Mean, sarcastic, stubrun at times, she seems cold and heartless like Riven but is really sweet at times.

Casual Outfit: A black top with purple writing on the front, A black and purple skirt, black combat boots

Winx Oufit: black strap less top, A knee leghten black and purple skirt, Black boots, and black angle wings, her eyes turn a light purple

Charmix: A black and purple bag shaped like a storm cloud, Her brouch is a black and purple lighting bolt.

Enchantix: A purple and black dress to her knees, Black and purple footless sandles and angle wings eyes turn the light purple

Believix: A black and purple tank top, black and purple skirt, Black convers Black angle wings, her eyes turn a light purple


	2. Chapter 2

Where I grew up the Dragon Fire was the weakes thing around. Then I come to Magicxs to find that they think it is the most powerful thing in the world. I will start Alfea this year well really in about two hours. I walk up and see the school nobody knows who I am and I would really like it to stay that way. I walk into miss Faragondas office to get my scheuld. "Eleven its so good to see you darling." She said smileing.

"Its good to see you to Grandmother." I said sitting down not may people know me because I never want to be seen but my grandmother Faragonda said I should make more friends.

"Dear how was the trip here not to bad was it." She asked pouring me a cup of tea.

"Not really but can I ask you one question." I asked her sipping it. She nodded and I asked "You said the Dragon Fire is the strongest source of magic in the magical dimshion but its not the Darkness of Eliave is why did you lie." I asked putting the cup down if I had learned anything from her it would be to never tell a lie.

"Eleven lets not go through this agian. That magic is just a fairytale that your mother use to read to you and your brother at night." She said with a depressed look.

After my talk with miss Faragonda I was given my scheuld and dorm you witch I was to share with the Winx Club.

"Hi I'm Bloom. This is Stella, Flora, Musa,Tecna and Layla. Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"My names Eleven. If your going to ask my powers have to do with my home realm. And I was told never to speak of it agian. Where am I going to sleep?" I asked Bloom she showed me to the girl Stellas room who was whineing about haveing two room mates. I was getting tired of her voice and with the snap of my fingers she was silent. Everyone was looking at me with astonisment. I flased one of my brothers famous smirks and found my bed. The girl they called Musas eyes went wide and she yelled "Your related to Riven aren't you." So this was the girl my brother constenly talked about. I can see why now. I just nodded and unpacked my stuff. When people found out that me and Riven were related they would either scream it or try to beat me up.

The next day the Specialists came over.

"Hey Musa." He said not even seeing me.

"Is she related to you in anyway." Musa asked and pointed to me.

He smirked and said "So Eleven what did you do this time to be sent here. What no hug for your big brother." I shot him a glare that was self expalnetory. Eveybody eles was in shock when he said big brother. I just smirked and punched his arm.

"Shes your sister." All the guys yelled at him Musa was unfaced and just let it slide I like her.

"Yeah. Eleven is my youger sister by two years right." He asked I just nodded and said "Yeah and by the way I like your girlfriend nice choce. So you passed the test to get into Red Fountain nice." I said walking over to the couch and plopping down he just looked at me like I was crazy and I smirked at him witch always made him smile.

"Well thats a good thing because even if you didnt like her she'd still be my girlfriend now how are you Eleven." He said plopping down right next to me you could see the resembaice in us.

"I'm good. You?" I asked him.

"Same. What are you guys stareing at." He yelled at the people I'm gessing are his friends.

"You never said you had a sister. Dude that is a bomb shell you dont drop on people just like that." Yelled the blonde I'm gessing was Sky the prince of Earackleon. The bruenett looked at me weridly I shot him a look my brother taught me. He back off and Riven rubbed my head like I was dog. He was always over protective since our mom left us and I grew acting like a boy so he treats me like I'm a little brother. The blue haired one just shrugged I was guessing I just meet Helia and Brandon. Then I saw a tan skined guy who Riven said was Nabu and was a good guy. I saw a guy with big red glasses who I was guessing was Timmy.

"Let me guess your names. Sky, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu. Nice to finaly meet you." I said pushing Riven of the couch and he fell on his ass. I busted out laughing.

"Not funny Leven." He shouted getting up and chaseing me.

_This is my second fic but my first winx club fanfic so let me know how it is. By the way Eleven is Rivens fiveteen year old little sister who has the Darkness of Eliave but no one besides Riven and she knows it._


	3. Chapter 3

"I sware Leven your dead you hear me dead." Riven shouted at I was just laughed at and kept running. But I got tired and used a spell that was in the story our mom always tell us. He stopped and went wide eyed and shouted

"Eleven stop now." When I used my powers I black out and they take control over me. When I was little I once attacked Riven with out knowing it and he hit me with a rock and snaped me out of it and I was pissed because I had a bruse on my forhead the size of a apple. When my powers took over I usally black out and then Riven usally wakes me up by saying my name or throwing something at me.

"Sorry I was getting tired and I didnt wanna run anymore." I said breathless and I remembered Stella still could not talk so I snapped my fingers and she screamed at me.

Riven and his friends had just left and I was sitting on my bed looking the redish purpleish flame coming from my magic I miss my realm so much but I knew Eliave was gone for good. We were training in an area of Alfea today. Me and my best Friend Bella were parterns.

"Winx" All the girls shouted but I just took a deep breath and chaged. I had a black strap less top, A knee leghten black purple skirt, Black boots, and black angle wings. What freaked my teacher and the othter students out was that my eyes changed from a violet to a light purple. Bellas form was a strapless ice blue top with a icey vine going to her skirt, her skirt looked like icecles and knee high ice blue boots and blue wings but with golden tips.

"Ice storm." She shouted and ice started to fly at me.

"Shadow Rain." I yelled and caused what looked like a dark purple drops but the stung like crazy it was just for defece never an attack if was it would have killed her and I was fighting my self to stay in control of my self. "Ice Fire" Bella yelled if this went any father they would have to call the spealaist to calm me down.

"Shadow Storm." I was defenly going to loss the fight between my self and the power.

"Alright girls thats enough." When the teacher said that I dropped and went to looked Bella over to see if she was alright.

"Sorry if your hurt I can't conrtol it yet so just be careful not to set me off." I said helping her up.

I went back to the dorm room after all my classed were over. Stella was pissed and I was not in the mood my best friend was with the nures because she had burns from my attacks.

"What is your problem. Did Riven not teach you what you can and can't do. Did he tell you the diffrece between right and wrong. No wait he didn't because he is just learning that him self." I was getting pissed off you can insult me but insult my brother or my friends then you were out of fucking luck.

"You know what Stella I am so fuching tired of hearing you talk oaky so just shut the fuck up. And you can insult me but bring Riven into and your skrewed got that." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Tell me what you think and you can send in your OCS if you want. _

_ I want to give thanks to BlackRosie for Bella_


	4. Chapter 4

That really pissed off Stella.

"How dare you talk me like that I am older than you." She screamed at witch made me laugh at her.

"Yeah and just becuase your older dosnt mean you can boss me around like a servent. Even if you are a queen." I screamed right back at her. We went back and forth shot insults at each other fianly Bloom shut us both up.

"Okay both of you thats enough. Alright Stella say your sorry and Eleven apolgise to Stella" Bloom said and I shot her my brothers death glare and walked to my bed and sat down. I was breathing in and out trying to control my magic whats sucks is that my magic is conicted to my most powerful emotions like Hate and Love.

"What is your problem Eleven I said aplogize to Stella." Bloom looked at me like do you not know who I am.

"My problem is that I dont like her and I have a feeling that me and you arent going get along either.

I was on the training grounds trying to cool my self down. I took a deep breath and chaged thinking I could try to conrol it. I hate my power some times because all I can feel is hate for people who dont know what is my proplem.

"Hey Eleven" I heard my name looked around I saw Bella and Musa.

"Hey" I said running up to my best friend.

"So your okay no permanit damge." I asked her she just shuck her head and sat down.

"Alright I know your not spposed to say where your from but I would to your histroy. I saw your Winx form and thats cool. So where are you from." Musa asked sitting down I know why he likes the chick so much now.

"Well you see my realm was destroyed the year after I was born so I just know what I was told from Riven if you want to know it all ask him he wont tell all of the story but I can tell you what I know." I sitting down next to her and Bella. She just nodded.

"Okay I am from Eliave. The realm of Love, Hate, and Darkness. I know people say that its just a myth but its not. The guardians were angle type fairies. Before I was born there where no fairies left to keep the balnace of the Relam so I was already falling apart. But when the King and Queen had there first child a son the blance was returned then I was born two years later and power was given to the good blance. There was never a witch born Eliave in over six hundered years so when one was that caused the blances to die and the realm to try to tear itself a part peace by peace. My dad brought me and Riven to his mother who was Faragonda who we lived with for about six months till our mom came to get us then she ran away leaveing Riven to raise a two year old little girl."

I knew they were shocked. Bella was smirking and said "Isnt the Darkness of Eliave the most powerful magic in the univers." I nodded and said "Dont tell any one I'm not soppoused to tell anyone about my realm or power Miss Faragondas orders. Oh just to let you Riven is a prince but with out our Realm we arent fit to rule a kingdom either. That and the Relam is almost gone. It has been tearing way at its self for thritteen years now." I added on just so they would know I was serious

_I know its not as good but right now I am tired and Its early at my house but please review to let me know what you think and I will start writeing the next chapter down so when I update it wont take me long._


	5. Chapter 5

Musa just nodded and said "So you and Riven are part of a royal family." I just nodded and she smiled and said "Wait till Stella hears you're the next queen of a great lengendry realm she'll go crazy." I shot her a look that Riven had taught me as a kid.

"She can't know. Its bad enough that I don't have the control over my powers yet." I said shakeing my head.

"Alright but you do have something Stella wishes she has." She said I titled my head and asked "Whats that?" She laughed and said "Your pretty with out make up and your younge and you can do things on your own and you have the guts to stand up to anybody who is trying take you down.

After that we went back inside to see the speaclest where back.

"So Leven are you behaveing." Riven asked smirking knowing the answer already. Before I could say anything Stella said "No and no ofacne but that thing is not a girl. It would have been a girl if raised by a mother or a sister but that is a full blown boy is girls clothing." Riven was pissed when she said that.

"Are you saying that I don't know how to raise my own sister. Because if your four years old and looking out for a two year old thats kinda hard to do." He said I knew he was pissed. I walked over to Musa and Layla and said "I bet she and Riven go at for about half an hour anyone care to wager longer or shorter time period." Musa smirked and Layla smiled and said your on. Well I lost fivteen bucks on that bet.

"Wow is always like this." I asked them they just nodded. "And I though our agruments were bad but thiswors and she insulted his parneting." I said laughing but felt a pain in my head and sat down. The girl that they called Flora came over and looked at my head.

"Are you in control over your powers sometimes if your not they can cause alot of harm to there fairy or witch." Great now they tell me I have to have full control.

"Uh. No. I'm not there harder to control that people think." I said holding my head.

"The dragon fire the hardest to conrtrol around here but you magic seems like its has power so if would take a lot of enrgey to control it. But the I always the Dragon Fire was the most powerful Magic around." That caused me to laugh out loud.

"No the darkness of Eliave is or so I have heard." I said not trying to give myself away.

Techna decided to look up the realm Eliave.

"It says here that the fairies looked like they were part angle and the most powerful magic but all but one were killed. It also says that the prince and princess where never found nether was the king or queen. It was said that the princess was the most powerful of all of her guardins so they just her brother look after her. What is weird is they still think that they are alive but there was never anyprove to that." Me, Musa, and Riven busted out laughing. "What is so funny?" Bloom shouted at us.

"That you really think that they can't be your best friend or girlfriend or your sister or your bother. Thats whats funny." Riven said still laughing. Sky hit him up side the head and he shut up. I was still smirking and Musa was still laughing.

_I deiced to update twice today I was bored and this Pop up in my head and I had to write it please REVEIW!_


	6. Chapter 6

Bloom shot me and Musa a look but I was still smirking.

"Well I am going for a walk if you need me." I said walking out of the room as fast as I could so no one would question me about how I knew that the dragon fire was a weak power. When I got outside I saw the levebikes that the guys drove here on. I went looking for Rivens bike because I knew he would not care if I took it for a spin. When I was six he bought a bike and taught me how to ride it when I was seven. I grabbed his helmet and started the bike up. I was geussing that they heard the bike start because almost all the guys came out side to see me starting up the bike. I just smirked and tried to sweet but that didnt work. I saw the girls come out next then I took the helmet off to hear them trying to find words while Riven and Musa just smiled and laughed at the others

"What I know how to drive a levebike I have for years. That and I have a record of never crashing. Aint that right Riven." I said getting off the bike before Bloom got one or all of the guys to get me off of the bike.

"Shes not lieing shes been rideing one by herself since she was seven." Riven said grabbing his helmet from me while I pouted to myself.

"You taught a seven year old little girl how to ride a levebike are you really that stupid she could have been killed." Stella practilly screamed to the heavens.

"Ow." I yelled at her and threw a rock at the back of her head when she turned around that gots laughs from Riven, Musa, and Layla.

"I learned everything I know and can do from the best" I said pretending to take a bow. When Stella sent a blast of sun power at me witch knocked me to the ground.

I was about to transform but then I would've have stuped to her level and been acting like every little thing was a big deal so I just brushed my self off and walked past her to the school. After a while I felt tired so I went to sleep just like ever one else but I hate when I do because I always have these weird dreams about when I was little or a girl who looks kida like me is always carrying me everywhere.

_ DREAM_

_ I saw a girl about five holding a one year olds hand and said "You want to go see prince I dont care anyone eles but me." The little girls laughed and nodded and the went to find the prince. "Maddy you are so mean to me you know that and that is not true." The little boy said walking up to the girl. "Well me and Leven think so."_

I always wake up there I got up and grabbed my shirt, skirt and my combat boots and got dressed to the girls waiting for Stella to get out of the bathroom. "Its to early for this" I said draging Stella out of the bathroom. "Hey I forgot my makeup." She said crying like a little baby.

"You dont need makeup you need to take less time other people would like to use the bathroom before class and you were taking for ever in there.

After all the classes were over I walked into the drom room to see they were all in dresses I was not going to like this. Stella had put me in a baby pink dress witch I tore to shreds and got my own dress out of my closet. The dress was black to my knees with a dark purple ribbon aroud my waist and neck.

"I did not think she would own a dress because she realted to Riven." Stella said she was just lucky I could be nice that and I really wanted to meet a guy from Red foutnain besides my bother and his friends. I walked out of the room first and ran into Bella, Ember, and Alyx they are my best friends besides Musa and Layla.

"Hey guys I need help like now." I said to them they just nodded and helped me get away from Stella. Once I was away from Stella I was happy and I ran into a tanned skin boy with black hair and dark blue eyes who fell down when we ran into each other.

"I'm sorry about whats your name so I can aplogize properly." I asked him he just smiled and said

"I'm Cody and I'm guessing your related to Riven." I blushed and he smiled at me.

"Yeah. My names Eleven but you can call me Leven if you want." I said shyly.

"You want to dance." He asked me and I said yes.

When the dance was over I walked to my room that I shared with Stella who brought her boyfriend in here.

"Yo. Stella you have company and Brandon you should leave befor I get pissed" I said pointing to the door.

"What was that for Eleven." She yelled at me.

"That was for makeing me your dress up doll." I yelled pissed off now.

I know it been awhile since I updated but here is chapter six. Please Review. **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I ended up getting up later than usaull.  
"Shit. I forgot to set my alram." I said getting up and walking to my closet and changing into my usaull clothes. I ran into the wall on my way out of the dorm. When I reached my first classes they said I was to report to miss Faragonda.

"You need to see me." I said walking into Mrs. Fragagondas office.

"Yes plesas come in and stand next to the girls please miss Eleven." She said pointing next to Flora. I just nodded and walked into the office.

"I called you here because of a discovery we have made about a relam that is said to be lost." Faragonda said pulling up a magic screen of my home relam and my eyes grew wide.

"I thought that the relam was suposed to be forgotten and was never to be spoke of again." Bloom said with a confused look on her face.

"I know this Bloom." Faragonda said to Bloom

"Why are you telling us this." I asked miss Faragonda a little nerves.

"Because you girls are going with the speacleists to see if you can find out how the relam feel apart." Faragonda said to all of us.

We had to pack our stuff so we could go with guys to the relam of Eliave I was going to regret coming to this school.

"Hey Eleven why do you think Faragonda is makeing us go to this relam." Bloom asked me when I came out of the room. I just shruged and walked out of the room toward the court yard.

"When are the guys going to get here." I said out loud.

"Like right now." I heard a person say behind me.

"Shit don't do that Riven that is not cool." I yelled at Riven.

"I thought that was pretty funny thought." He said laughing.

The girls came out about six minets later and I was already on the ship reading a book. I got a few weird looks from the other girls besides Musa and Layla.

"Hey Sky when will we get there." Bloom asked but Riven answered her question.

"In about two hours." Riven answered.

"How do you know that." Bloom asked.

"I just do now can you be quiet." Riven snapped at her.

I smirked at them from behind my book. Musa sat next to listing to her Ipod. Layla was playing with piff.

_I know its not much but Its the best I can do in a hurry please review._


	8. Chapter 8

"When are we going to there." Stella complained

"Stella stop being a brat and stuck up princess." I muttered to myself while reading my book. I shut the book and reached into my bag for another book.

"Sweety what are you reading?" Flora asked looking at the book I had just put down.

"I really have no idea its been handed down to me from my mom. If you want you can read it." I said handing her the book while I reached for my Ipod.

"I would love to." Flora said grabbing the book from me.

I dosed off while listing to my Ipod. I felt the someone tap my shoulder.

"Eleven get up." Musa said. I just nodded and got up yawning. I walked out of the ship after Musa and everybody eles to see we where in front of the palace.

"I wish I had lived here when this place was together." Stella said as we walked into the palace.

"No you dont." I mumbled to my self remembering what my life was like befor what happened to this palace.

"Why do you say that." Stella asked me. I just shurgged and walked away towards the librairy.

_I know its been awhile since I have updated but I have two on going stories this one and a Monster High story that I need to up date and I have no more Ideas for this one. Please send me a review and an Idea._ _I know its short._


	9. Chapter 9

I kept walking and trying to remember what we had to avode when we would walk this way.

"Where are you going." I heard Bloom yelled but I ingored her and kept walking I heard a howl and stoped.

"What was that." Stella said sceared

I saw Riven smirk and just look around for what made the sound. I stared to walk but this time the others were following me. We felt the floor move and heard another howl but this time it was closer.

"One last time What was that" Stella squealed.

"A puppy" I said happly and walked fast to see and humouges three headed dog that was just the size of me when I was a baby.

"That is not a puppy that is monster." Stella yelled.

"Raiden sit." I said and he sat. I walked up to him and pet his middled head with the spied collar.

"How do you know that things name." Flora said not as scared as Stella but still sceared.

"You would not belive me if I told you." I said scraching Raiden's head he whimper and laid down on his belly.

"Hey buddy" Riven said walking up him.

"Riven your insane you hear me." Sky, Timmy, and Brandon said but Riven just rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not he's just a dog. You three are a bunch of babies." Riven said scraching Raiden's head

_ I know this might be short but it is all I have if there are any spelling mistakes please tell me. _

_I can not spell that well so tell me what is wrong and the way you think it is spelled._


	10. Chapter 10

I smirked when Riven said Sky, Timmy, and Brandon were babies. Well Brandon is dating a baby so I dont blame him.

"How do you know that things name?" Stella shouted

"Why do I have to tell you if you never read the story." I said sitting down next to Raiden.

"Eleven you will have to tell them or they're just going to keep asking you." Musa said walking up to me and Riven who just gave me a look. I just shrugged and hugged Raiden.

"Tell us what?" Stella said looking at me.

"Raiden is my gaurd dog." I said hugging Raiden tighter. I let him go and walked to the librairy where the records of our family is.

"Here." I said to Bloom when we got to the librairy. I grabbed a big book and opened it to my family tree.

"Read that." I said to most of then but Musa..

"YOUR A PRINCESS." Stella screamed at me looking happy.

"Yeah and dont scream." I said looking around looking to see if she woke up Rivens pet that thing was scary.

_This is all I have right now I will try to write more tomorrow._


	11. Chapter 11

"Whats wrong?" Bloom asked me.

"Nothing. Just make Stella be quiet." I said shaking a little bit.

I whistled for Raiden and he walked through the humongus doorway. I when I was scared of anything befor the relam fell apart I would use him as a confort opject. I hugged his leg and let my eyes roam around the room looking form the thing that scares me the most."

"What are you so scared of?" Sky asked kinda loud.

"You dont want to know." I whispered to him looking around the room.

"I CANT BELEIVE YOUR A PRINCESS." Stella shouted again.

"Shut up or you'll get us in trouble." I hissed at her hearing a roar come from the ceiling.

"Shit Stella." I yelled hiding under Raiden when a giacantic black dragon and landed on the other side of the room.

"That is what I'm afraid of." I said to Sky shaking from under Raiden.

Riven smirked and walked up to the dragon.

"Hey Regen." Riven said putting his hand on the dragons head.

"Whats that?" Stella said quietly for the first time my head wasn't pounding.

"Thats Rivens pet although its a lot bigger than the last time I saw him." I said quietly from behind Raiden's leg.

_Sorry I was going to up date on yesterday but I was really busy. I have a little sister and I had to watch her._


	12. Chapter 12

We all walked out of the castle with Regan and Raiden but I was riding on Raiden like when I was little.

"Why are we taking those monsters." Stella asked walking all the way up front.

"Raiden is not a monster hes a sweet baby." I said scraching his ears.

"Yes he is." Stella said changing into her winx and flew in to my face.

"Hes a monster and killer possibly he could have killed your people." She screamed.

"Your so fucking stuiped. I was given Raiden by my dad. Raiden is the gaurd of the temple on the south side of the castle." I yelled then shut my mouth.

"What!" They all screamed at me and Riven shot me the look.

"What is the temple for." Bloom asked ready to chang into her winx.

"The love godess." I said quietly

"Regan is the gaurden of the north. The dark god. Then there was Rag who gaurded the east. The hate but Rag died when we were little." I said quietly

"Wow. You worship them." Brandon said and Me and Riven growled

"No they are the ones who proctet the Realm and it people. Stuiped" I said using a spell to srink Raiden and Regan

In the ship I was on the floor playing with Raiden like when I was a toddler. Regan was flying around messing with Stella and landed in Musas lap. I now see why I liked Raiden so much he only loved one person and was protecter.

"Such an pretty puppy." I said messing with him

"He may be pretty now but hes a giant hell hound." Bloon said talking with Tecna

"Yes but they only hurt the people who make there owners or handlers mad. Stella watch out when you mess with Eleven." Tecna said never looking up.

When we got back I changed Regan back to his normal size but left Raiden small. I walked into the room me and Stella have to share and put him on my bed and he fell asleep. I walked to the court yard and saw Alyx, Bella, Ember and Chris.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked up and sat down impetewn them.

_Please review and tell me what you think_


	13. Chapter 13

I was hanging out with my friends when we looked over and Stella was running around with Raiden barking at her. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him.

"Meet Raiden." I said handing Chris Raiden and he was happy.

"Hes so cute Leven how long have you had him." Alyx asked me.

"My whole life I used a shrink spell on him so he wouldnt hurt anybody." I said taking him and hugging him.

"I have to ask if he is going to be staying at Red Fountain or if I can keep him." I said

"I hope you can keep him we can take him places with us why dont you make him a little bigger." Bella asked I just nodded and made him the size of a full grown Pitbull and he just layed his head on my lap.

"I know baby." I said sighing

"Lets go see if he is staying here or going to Redfountain" Ember said getting up.

In Mrs. Faragagondas office we stood there with Raiden sitting up straight.

"Can we keep him." We asked at the same time.

"Girls I'm sorry but he cant stay here. Sorry Eleven I know he is your gaurden but he is a three head dog who is bigger than a house at full size and still growing." She said ajusting her glasses.

"Yes Mama." We said.

"The boys are coming over in a little bit to take him to Redfountain. Make sure hes his full size and is ready to go." She said as we took Raiden to the court yard.

I took off the spell and he was the size of the school. When the boys got there I was pretty pissed off that my dog had to go and live away from me for the next four to five years. Bella was pissed because she just got to know him. Ember was just mad at the boys. Alyx was kinda sad. Chris hated it to.

"Sorry Leven but is has to be done." Sky said to me when they got to the school.

"Sky dont try to make her feel better she'll try to kill you." Riven said hooking up a collar to Raiden.

"When ever I come to see if he is in to much pain or has a broken bone you'll be wishing you were never born." I said deadly

"Wow I thought I was the only person you threated to kill or toucher." Riven said leaning on Raiden who snorted

"Shut up and explain to your friends why you never told you were a prince." I said walking into the school.

_How was it please tell me I really need to know?_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey that's not cool Leven" I heard Riven yell

I walked off with my friends. I walked to the library and looked up my power because it hurt to try to control it. I got a book that showed a picture of an angle and Specialist. The angle was in a wedding dress.

"Elie fell in love with a magical creature who was king of a powerless realm but she was never seen after the birth of three children. Rage, Madasion, and the powerholder Elisa." I said standing at the podiom.

"Rage was killed by a died at the hands of her sister and Elisa diedgiving birth to her powerholder Emma." I contiuned.

I heard someone so I grabbed the book and ran. I got up to my room and called Alyx, Ember, Bella, and Chris. They ran in and we continues to read it.

"When Emma died she had given her power up but her son passed it to his daughter. The savoirs had to save Eliza from her power by giveing up theirs." Chris said

"That's awesome." Alyx said

"Your crazy." Bella said

"Well it does say there has always been three never just two." Ember said.

"True." I said

"Well the Saveiors were girls so let's see who are the next ones are. That could be our own mission." Bella said

"Let's." I said.

"Until we do we could be called the saveiors." Ember said

"Thats a great we can start with my realm but first we need Raiden." I said

We transformed and flew to Redfountain. Ember went to get a ship. I went for Raiden. Alyx went for some dragons. Chris went to get comnacaters. We met back the ship.

"Ready." Ember asked

"Yep." We said

_I will update more later. _


	15. Chapter 15

When we all got back to the ship I heard Riven talking well more like tell at Sky.

"Guys come here." I said

When the came over we listened to the fight.

"What was going through your head when you decided not to tell us." Sky yelled

"I don't know maybe I want to keep me and my sister save." Riven yelled back

"We could have helped." Brandon

"Hey it was his choice." Nabu

"He still should have told us." Timmy

"He was taking care of a little girl. Leave him alone." Helia

"You and Nabu are side with him." Brandon

"Yes had he to keep her save. I'm sure if it was save for us to know then he would have told us." Nabu

I smirked at that they had no idea that we were taking ship and dragons from them. I saw Ember wave I nodded and we left.

When we got close Raiden started to bark and act like gaurd dog. I woundered what the girls were doing. I had Ember land in the ship yard. I took the spell off of Raiden and we walked into the city.

"Wow. I wonder what happened." Alyx asked

"Me to" I said

We walked for awhile until we reach a market. I saw a little kid run across the street. I followed him and saw a family.

"I'm Eleven me and my friends are here to help." I said

"Your Princess Elaven." The woman said hugging me.

"Yes but it's Eleven not Elaven." I said.

"You came back to help us defeat the evil lord who killed your family." She asked

"Yes but I need more magic than I have." I said

She just smiled and walked me back to my friends.

"Hey guys this is Nanda. She was nurse as a kid." I said

"Nice to meet you all" She said

"Nice to meet you to." They said

We heard another ship land and we turned around to see very pissed off Winx and Specialists. Riven was the one I was sceared of.

"You four must be crazy because if not you'd better have a damn good excuse for why we had to chase you." Riven said

I had never seen that pissed but apartly his friends had. I lost my voice and ran and hugged him sobbing. I'm just like him and I hate to cry and he knows that he tried to push me off but I had a grip and I wanted him stop putting up the act he's been playing for three years.

"Eleven let me go." He said but I just wouldn't

He sighed and I fainally let go. He frowned and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a tissue and have it to me.

"Stop." He said

I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"Aw Rivens going soft." Stella said and Riven growled

"Shut up Stella." I said.

Musa smiled and walked up behind me.

"Don't yell at her she just wants to help people." She said

Before Riven could say anything a storm of blood started to blow. I ran under the cover of a stand with Alyx,Chris,Bella, and Ember. We held on to each other. We all felt something powerful go through us. We were blown backwards from each other. I hit a wall. Bella hit Shy, Ember hit Stella, Alyx hit the ground, and Chris hit Brandon.

"Ow." We said at the same time

"Get off me." Stella, Sky, and Brandon said

"Sorry." Bella, Ember, and Chris said

I groaned and tried to move. I fell to my hands and knees. I might have blacked out I really wouldn't know because my sight comes and goes its a birth defect. I felt someone grab me. I finally was able to see again well out of one eye.

"Okay if you ever make me worry about you like that again your dead." Riven said


	16. Chapter 16

I just groaned at him as I felt my eyes roll back.

"I really hate that." He said

I felt him put me on his back and lock my arms and legs around him. I felt dizzy and sick.

"Riven I feel sick." I said leaning my head on his shoulder

"If you didnt I would be worried about you." He said

"If you ever think I want to do that again your crazy." I said

He laughed at me and carried me like he did when I was little. I felt someone try to take off of his back. I growled at them then I looked at them. It was Nabu.

"Sorry." I muttered.

He looked at Riven who handed me to him. Nabu carried me to the ship and set me down.

"You okay." He asked

"Yeah. I can't see but that normal." I said

"What." He asked

"I was born with blinding sight. It means my eyesight is going away so I'm use tlooking listing to people instead of seeing them." I said pulling my knees up.

"That must be hard." He said

"Not really it just like walking into a dark room but the lights dont come on for awhile." I said

"Still not being able to see must suck." He said looking me over.

"You get use to it. Its been worst lately." I muttered

"Well your fine." He said

"You guys okay." I asked The girls

They just nodded and got up. We walked to each other.

"Wanna try that again." I asked.

"Yeah." They said.

We stood in a circle and held hands. I felt a wave of power and we all flew back and hit people or stuff.

"That was awesome." I said.

"Yeah that rocked." Bella yelled

"Your crazy." Riven said

I smiled and laughed. We walked to the palace and went to the temple. I walked in with Chris, Bella, Alyx, and Ember right behind me. I walked to a wall and smiled.

"Through here." I said

"Thats a wall." Sky, Bloom, and Stella said

Riven just walked over to the wall and pushed a stone.

"This place has secret rooms and doors so don't be fouled." He said

I used a light spell to see. I walked in front until we walked into a room.

"Welcome to the training grounds." I said

I saw thier eyes widen. Riven walked over to the equipment and smirked.

"I remember coming down here with dad." He said picking up a throwing star

I remember that to I was two and he taught me how to ride a dragon but I fell of a lot and Riven would just laugh at me.

"I know I was there." I said walking to a punching bag

"Shut up." He said

I just walked over to a door. I opened and saw a hallway.

"Do you remember what down this way." I asked

He just shoke his head. I just walked down to a door and opened it. I smiled and ran up to a bed and grabbed a doll.

"Miss Maggie." I said

"Now I remember that's where I hid you stuff when you got on my nerves." He said.

"Shut up." I said

"I have one of those." Bloom said

"Yeah but does yours spit fire." Riven asked.

"No. Why." She asked

"No reason." He said

I saw him walk over to a box and opened.

"So thats where I put this." He said

I looked in the box it was his favorite gutair.

"Why did you put that here." I asked getting all my dolls

"I didn't Joe finding it. He'd take it." He said

"True." I said

"Okay so what's in the box." Brandon asked

"None of your business" Riven said

I smirked and picked it up.

"His favorite guitar that he can play. " I said

He growled at me.


	17. Chapter 17

"You play." Musa asked

"He does he use to sing me to sleep..." I was cut off when he put his hand over my mouth.

"Ever heard of shut up." He asked

"Nope." I said

"Wow. Riven singing that's got bad." Brandon said

I walked over and kicked him.

"Be nice." I said

"Ow. That hurt." He said

I just walked off humming the song he sang when we had to leave. I missed that Riven the one who would laugh when I did something stuiped. The one who would sing me to sleep. I sighed and walked. I opened a door and looked inside.

"Hey come here." I yelled

"What." The Winx asked

"That." I said

I walked inside and saw three beds one a twin size bed with dragons on the blacket. Another was a queen size that had flowers. The last one was a small bed with angles on the blackets and they were all messed up.

"I hated this room. In between to girls was bad enough but the sheets not cool." I heard Riven mutter

I walked over to his old bed and looked under it find books and toys.

"But you did like the fact that no one could see under it." I said

"True." He said

I reached under and pulled out a song book with cords and looked at him.

"What" He said as Musa walked up

"So you taught you self to play." Musa asked

He just nodded and walked away. Musa looked like she was about to cry. Later on I was going to kick his ass.

"Its not your fault. Joe use to tease him about never spending any time with other people and he never really had any one care about his interests." I said

"Well I do." She said

"He'll be back to normal soon." I said

I noticed that the gutair was gone. I heard him start to play a song. I also heard him sing but no one else did well Musa did. We followed the sound. I saw him sitting on a dragon statue. I smiled and walked behind him.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

_[Chorus:]  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on_

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Oh

_[Repeat Chorus]_

__"I know your behind me so just say something." He said.

I just jumped on him.

"Your stuip. I should kick your ass. You almost made Musa cry." I whispered in his ear

Athours note

I'm not makeing Riven soft okay just saying that.


End file.
